Model Unknown
by mangamania
Summary: Serena is a teenage model, who has been through a lot considering her age. Serena finally decides its time to go back to high school and forget about the past but will she be able to when she meets a guy who reminds her of her ex boyfriend who raped her?
1. The Beginning

Model Unknown

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

I remember it like it was yesterday; well, technically it was the day before yesterday, but who cares anyway…

I was in the middle of a modeling gig at the beach. I had to get up early, because the photographer wanted to shoot the first set at sunrise. I was so tired I wanted to go back to sleep, but I wiped the sleepies out of my eyes and got up, brushed me teeth, brushed my hair, washed my face, etcetera etcetera.

When we finally got there, we had to set up the equipment. I wanted to help, but they won't let me. Saying things like "You're the talent," "It's okay sunshine, we can handle it, why don't you build a sand castle or something?" "Don't worry, your pretty little head, about us," "We couldn't possibly allow such a beautiful treasure like you do work like this", and my _favorite_, "Why don't you go play somewhere while the big men do their work." They treat me like a little kid!

After setting up the photographer, Greg, told me to go get changed. Greg is a looker, but he's very perverted. It really sad and not to mention annoying how he tries to butter me up, but I just give him a playful slap on the shoulder and smile, hey I can't help it if a 30 year old photographer has a crush on a 16 year old model.

In the first take was angled toward the sunrise as so my brown hair looked golden and the sequins on the bikini created a rainbow effect. It was a cool summer morning and I had to wear a bikini, so I was shivering. After I changed into the next bikini, I had to be drenched in cold water that was sponged on, so it got in all the right places. And I thought I was cold before, but I had to deal with it, the goose bumps and all, at least I didn't have to be in the water yet, that's when it's the coldest. The problem with shooting scenes with water is that it's always in motion.

Soon the sun came up and I had to get out of the warm towel in which I was bundled. But it was rather warm out now and many people had come to enjoy their day at the beach. Luckily, we got there early and got the best spot in the whole area. We also had to block all of the people who wanted to be involved in the shoot, out of the way. If we did have to use others in the photo, my agent, Terri, my guardian, Devin, and Greg, handpicked them.

For the next shoot, I had to look away from the camera and into the distance. That's when I saw this extremely cute guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes gazing – correction – staring at me. I thought his expression was so cute that my smile got a little bigger as I silently laughed, and I gave him a wink. Boy did that ever get a reaction! He started blushing. When he finally found enough courage to come talk to me, he tripped over this woman with an extremely huge bag, sending her to the ground. Her bag slammed into a man whom caused a chain reaction flowing in and out the Sunshine Café. Then the last person to leave tripped a tall red head getting her smoothie, which she accidentally pushed away from her, spilling it all over these three men standing in line to get a snow cone. When recovering from being tripped, she took stumbling steps back and hit these three gaudy girls trying to impress the lifeguard on duty. One of the three girls backed into a mannequin at the gift shop causing it to knock over a table that spilled a woman's coffee all over her. Why anyone would drink coffee on a hot summer's day in Florida is beyond me.

Anyway, she stood up and bumped into a man who had just gotten out of a meeting causing him to step onto this teen's skateboard, right after the skater had finished tying his shoes. So he raced after his board. He knocked into a girl flirting with a person at the counter, whom tripped into another girl, spilling her smoothie all over the both of them. She fell into the skater who had just reclaimed his board, sending him surfing into a waiter, who fell into costumer's spaghetti plate. The waiter stepped on the edge of the board sending it flipping back to its owner. The skater then stumbled into this girl, whose smoothie flew up into air as she landed in Terri's arms. He was bound to get her digits later. As for the smoothie, it fell into my open hands. Best of all it was my favorite flavor, strawberry banana.

I yelled back a thank you to that boy with the bright blue eyes. He blushed even harder as the girl he fell into whapped him with her giant purse. I started cracking up. One of the camera crew, Danni, whistled and pointed to his camera signaling he had caught the whole thing on tape. We started cracking up at the aftermath of the event, to think that this was only a little after noon.

Several hours later the sun started to set. Everywhere you go the scenery changes, but the sunset remains the same. It reminded me of the family I once had; the home I once knew, but it didn't last long. My puppy running across the backyard, shacking his little tail wherever he went, mom bringing out some lemonade for my dad and me. My dad was taking pictures as I started playing with the puppy for hours on end.

Everyday has a new beginning, but at the time, I didn't realize how true the words are. My parents went on a one-week vacation and they took an airplane on the way back. Little did they know what fate had in store for them, if they had only taken a train or a bus, but they didn't know the weather would change so drastically. Upon approaching the airport, a flash of lightning that caught the wing and engulfed in flames causing it to crash. Luckily, it landed in water. Although my dad died on impact, a member of the crew, who pulled her into the life vessel, saved my mom, but she had internal bleeding; she died in the hospital hours later. I was only six; I didn't know what death was. All I knew was, my parents were gone, and they were never coming back.

My dog went to the pound and I was left alone in the world. I was brought to an orphanage. Even though I only stayed there for a week, it was the worst week of my life. I was an outsider; no one talked to me, but I could hear them whispering about me. I was left alone, no one associated with me, but one girl. I only remember her name was Daisha and she had shoulder length brown hair.

It was Monday morning, I remember it was sunny when I first woke up, but a little after nine it had gotten pretty gloomy outside. It was raining cats and dogs; I just watched the rain stream down the window.

Then this young man entered the building. He had short light brown hair and hazel eyes that look as though can see right through you. This was the first time I saw him, but it wasn't the last. He talked to the "Head Mistress," Miss Agatha Hannigan. She is as strict as a slave trainer whipping anyone in sight. She's a cold, cruel and evil person. As cold as every drop of blood in your existence frozen to a crisp, so fragile and delicate that when she breathes on you, you crack into a thousand pieces.

As the man was talking to her, she showed him around. I guess he was looking for a little girl or boy to take home with him. It made me sad how we all had to stay here with Miss Hannigan until we were adopted, or until we reached a certain age and she kicked us out. There were several more adults in building searching for a little someone to take with them. Tammy, Tim, Chris, Tina, Sam, Tom, Molly and Mary had all been adopted, and now Daisha was being adopted too. I felt so alone; I wanted to cry, but I had to be strong. No one wants a little girl who couldn't stop crying, but no matter how strong I was or wanted to be I couldn't catch the tears from slipping down my face. I tried to wipe them away as quick as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. The next thing I knew that man from this morning was walking toward me with his amazing hazel eyes. He scooped me up in his arms and whispered in my ear.

"I've been looking for you all day and now I find you crying," he frowned. "What would your parents do to me, if they found out," shaking his head. "You know I tried to get custody of you right away, but the court decided to send you here instead. This is the fourth orphanage I've been to this week." He pinched my nose saying, "come on kiddo, let's get out of here."

He started leading me toward the door, but I pulled back and innocently asked, "Who are you?"

He stared me in the eyes for a couple of seconds, making sure I could trust him and then replied, "I'm your father's best friend and your godfather. Well, that's the correct title-"

When he saw me start to stiffen from the words "father" but he continued to say, "-but you can think of me as an older brother, or just part of the family. I promised them I would take care of you. It was in your parents will. You probably won't understand any of this until you're older, but it's what your parents wanted."

When I grew calmer, he gently started leading me toward the door again, but once more, I looked at him and asked, "Can I say good-bye to my friend?"

He smiled and replied, "Sure, take your time."

I walked over to Daisha and hugged her saying "Goodbye."

She hugged me back and we exchanged our hopes of happiness. I waved at her as I walked out the door with the man beside me.

That was the first time I met Devin, but we hit it off right away. He showed me many things and we had tons of fun. Devin and I are like brother and sister, but also the best of friends and we grow closer to each other everyday. He is family, even though we aren't related in anyway.

Suddenly, I was tapped on the shoulder. Startled I turned around to see the boy from earlier today and I smiled.

For a minute or two, all we did was stare at each other, and then he finally spoke.

"Hi my name is Andrew, we sort of had an _encounter_ this afternoon," he replied nervously.

I just smiled shaking my head and chuckling, thinking about the eventful commotion that took place. "How could I forget; I got a free smoothie. My name is Serenity," I replied jokingly.

He did the cutest thing, he blushed, his cheeks getting a little pink, I giggled.

"You have a beautiful laugh," he responded.

I silently laughed. "You have heard me laugh, yet."

"True, but I bet it would be beautiful, none-the-less," he countered.

At this, I had to laugh.

"See. What did I tell you, beautiful."

I smiled shaking my head, "You do know flattery gets you nowhere," I questioned.

"A guy can dream, can't he?"

"I guess."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Andrew asked.

"Um…I don't know, Devin and Terri take care of that. But I don't think so the shoot is done and Devin is taking me to California, so I really don't know. We might be leaving for California tonight, tomorrow morning, or the day after tomorrow, I'm not sure which. Sorry," I answered biting my lower lip.

"Oh, that's okay, but can you try to come to the beach; I'll come really early and wait."

"I don't think–"

"Serenity. Hey Serenity let's go," called Devin.

"I'll be right there," I called.

"I'm sorry I don't think you should wait, you'll probably be–"

"Serenity"

"–disappointed" I told him. "I've got to go, I'm sorry"

"Serenity, get over here, now!"

"I'm coming," I started walking away, when Andrew grabbed my arm.

"Can I at least have your number?"

"I…ca–"

"Serenity!"

"I have to go, I'm sorry," as I started running toward Devin.

Once I got in the truck, I looked at Devin as he said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

I rolled my eyes saying, "Do you have to do that to everyone I speak to?"

"It was a boy, a teenage boy; I thought you would be thankful. He was hitting on you," Devin replied as he drove.

"Somehow this boy was different, he kinda reminds me of Danni, and Danni's only three years older than me," I challenged. "But thank you for your concern."

"Serenity aren't you afraid of it ever happening again, the boy's bad news, in fact in my opinion all boys are bad news. And from now on you can't date, look at or talk to any boys," Devin lectured.

"Devin you worry too much, plus you said I'm going to go to school now, so I will be around boys anyway, but that doesn't mean I'll date them," I assured him.

"It's private school. And no parties without _proper _parent supervision," he scolded waving his finger in my face.

"Devin! Watch the road not me!" I screeched.

"Oh right, I knew that," he said stupidly.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"So what's my school called again?"

"Harvest-Westlake. Oh and another thing no cheerleading!" he responded full of authority.

"You don't need to worry about that, not that I have the time, but that phase ended _long_ ago."

"Well that's certainly good to know."


	2. An

I'm so sorry I haven't updated life has been hectic and i had surgery. I promise I will update before the month is over!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

AnimeCat92  
Crimsonpheonix271

Akirafanatic

rqgenevieve

Mangamaina


End file.
